Child of the Earth
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: Sequel to Lord of Fate. Tracks the life of the child concieved at the end of Lord of Fate. What is his connection to the late Harry Potter and his family? Set after Voldy's fall, PG-13 to be safe. No Yaoi.
1. Dmitri Yasuo Kaminari

Child of the Earth  
  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Lord of Fate" if you haven't read it, you should do so, cause it might be a bit confusing. And with that said, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Dmitri Yasou Kaminari  
  
September 15th, exactly nine months after the fall of Voldemort, a child was coming into the world. The parents, both  
  
magical, though neither were wizards, knew nothing of the terrible menace that had been defeated the night their child was   
  
conceived. They did not know of the loss of the greatest hero a world had ever seen.   
  
This was to be their first child, one who would be loved for the rest of his life. It was their great surprise when   
  
on the exact day he was supposed to be born, he was indeed ready to come into the world. This rarely happened, or so the   
  
doctor told them. They were ready though, waiting for their son to be born.  
  
Just as midnight struck, the baby slid out of his mother's womb, as if he had been waiting for that time to be born.  
  
He was a quiet baby, letting out only a whimper as his warm skin met cold air for the first time. The doctor gently lifted  
  
the baby into the air, and cleaned him. Then, wrapped the newborn in a soft blue blanket.   
  
"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy."  
  
As the child was placed in his mother's arms, he blearily opened his eyes. The new parents gasped in shock, their baby had   
  
the most incredible eyes, the deepest forest green with a ring of amber around the pupil. Looking at the baby, they could see  
  
his destiny in those eyes. Both the destiny of this life, and of the life his soul had lived before.  
  
"His name will be Dmitri, for you can see that he will hold the deepest love for all on earth."  
  
"After that, Yasou, for I hope that he will attain peace."   
  
Man and woman, husband and wife, mother and father, stood over their son, for they had seen, in his infant eyes, a battle and  
  
a longing. They could see the love he would have for the earth. And as they looked at his small body, they could see the   
  
mixture of their two cultures, African and Asian, in their son's large frame, in his honey colored skin and night black hair.  
  
In his eyes, wide but tilted slightly at the corners. He was beautiful, and he was loved.   
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know that was really short, but that really seemed like a good place to stop. I know it might be slight confusing that first, but it will all work out, I promise. It shouldn't be as complicated as Lord of Fate. I hope. Anyway, for any one who was wondering, Dmitri means lover of earth, Yasou means peaceful child, and Kaminari means Thunder and Lightening. I should have the next chapter up in a few days.   
  
Thanks to all of you who voted for a sequel, and to those of you who are sticking with this new story, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Shi Kurushii

Child of the Earth  
  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amaya and Kaemon Kaminari smiled as they watched their four year old son play in the garden. Dmitri was growing into a   
  
stunning little boy. He was cheerful and sweet, and his strangely colored eyes only enhanced the beauty of his honey-sweet   
  
face.   
  
The little boy was bent over, watching a small yellow flower bud.   
  
"Okaa-san! Come and see!" Dmitri called, his voice melodious and innocent with pleasure  
  
"Alright Demi, what is it?" Amaya stood and walked over too her son, closely followed by her curious husband.   
  
"Watch!" Dmitri leaned down and gently stroked the little flower with his soil dirtied fingers. As he touched it, the little  
  
yellow flower blossomed into the most beautiful flower as ever had graced the face of the earth.   
  
Amaya and Kaemon were speechless. They had guessed that there son would be powerful, the eyes of the boy had told them that.  
  
The deep green of the forest, of earth, with the amber ring had early on signified that Dmitri would be a powerful earth   
  
mage, just as Amaya's nearly red eyes with amber signified that she was a first class fire mage, and Kaemon's sea blue and  
  
silver eyes said he was a second class water mage, however, despite the warnings, they had never guessed that their son would  
  
show his powers so early.   
  
"Sweetheart, that's beautiful."  
  
"Arigato, Kaa-san."  
  
"What should we do with it?"  
  
"We should give it friends."  
  
"Friends?" This time it was Kaemon who spoke.   
  
"Hai, friends." As Dmitri spoke, he laid his fingers on the ground and there was a teeny tremor before dozens of flowers,   
  
some yellow, but others were extraordinary colors and shades. There were red, purple, pink, white, blue, and mixed colors.   
  
All were beautiful and in perfect health.  
  
Amaya and Kaemon stood side by side, expressions identical in their shock.   
  
"Kaa-san? Oto-san?" Dmitri finally turned his sparkling eyes to his parents, hoping for approval.  
  
Abruptly brought back to their senses by their son's words, the Kaminari's smiled at their son.  
  
"They are beautiful, come inside now, it's time for your nap.  
  
"Noo! I don't wanna!" Dmitri squealed as his father picked his up.   
  
"Oto-san!"   
  
"Come on, Demi, time for a bath and then bed."  
  
As they carried him into the bathroom, Amaya and Kaemon shared a long look, wondering if the world would be safe for their   
  
powerful son.   
  
**One year later**  
  
"Kaemon! Hide Dmitri! They're coming!"  
  
"No! I'm fighting with you!"  
  
"I'm stronger, I'll try to wear them done. If I fail, take Demi and run! Please!" Her eyes were pleading, "Demi must live! He  
  
needs someone with him, go!"  
  
After a long moment, Kaemon turned, and, grabbing the son that he and his wife had created, he ran past the house and into   
  
the forest behind it.   
  
After running for what felt like days, Kaemon set down his son.   
  
"Demi, let's play hide and seek. There are a bunch of people coming to find you, and so you need to hide. Do you want to   
  
play?" He asked his son, projecting a false brightness in his voice. The small boy, only five years old, gave his father a  
  
searching look, as if knowing that he was lying, before answering in the same cheerful tone he always used.   
  
"Hai, Oto-san!"   
  
"Don't come out until someone you know comes to find you, ok?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Good boy, ai shiteru, Dmitri."  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Oto-san. Nobody'll find me! I love this game!"  
  
With that, Dmitri seemed to melt into the tree bark.  
  
"Good bye, Demi, be safe." With that, Kaemon ran to join his wife.   
  
When he arrived, his wife was in the center of flame, shooting the blazing fire at the attacking mages. He could easily see   
  
an air and water mage, both were one of the few first class, as well as a more common third class fire mage. Luckily, there  
  
were no earth mages, nobody would be able to find Dmitri.  
  
Water raging around him, Kaemon entered the battle, trying fiercely to wound or kill the enemy, fighting for his son's life,  
  
alongside his wife.   
  
**  
  
After several hours waiting hidden deep in the forest, little Dmitri crawled out of the tree where he was hiding. Toddling   
  
quickly back to the house were he and his parents lived. The trees and flowers guided him out and upon reaching the ruins of   
  
where his house should be, he saw his parents, and scampered up to them. They were wet, red and smoking.   
  
"Kaa-san? Oto-san? Kaa-san!" Dmitri fell on top of them, begging them to wake up, crying when they wouldn't, and finally   
  
falling into a restless sleep atop them.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: There. Chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't kill me. Poor little Dmitri, I really feel bad for doing that to him, but it was necessary for the plot. I don't think I mentioned this before, but this is set in Japan. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks to those who reviewed, tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
(O)Kaa-san- Mother, mommy  
  
Oto-san- Father  
  
Ai Shiteru- I love you  
  
AthenaKitty: Thanks so much for your review. Yes, it is Harry. I hope I explained the eyes well enough. If not, say so and Ill try to do it better. I haven't decided if he will remember or not. Yes, he does Earth magic. HOpe you liked the chapter. Review!  
  
Kemenran: Glad you liked the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing! You were the first for this story! HOpe you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you thought! 


	3. Okaasan

Child of the Earth  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*One Year Later*  
  
Hermione walked through the small orphanage that Albus had told her about. She grieved, deep inside her soul, for the poor children who were sentenced to growing up here. These children, magical though they were, could never really find the family they needed here, and few of them were ever adopted.   
  
Hermione had been told that there was a long wait for a child, especially a magical one. To many people wanted to adopt babies. However, Albus had told her of the plight of older children, ones who had little chance of ever being adopted, and their talks had led her here, to Agatha's Orphanage for Magical Children.   
  
The owner of the Orphanage, an unimaginative but caring woman, whose slightly plump figure and salt and pepper hair gave her the image of being motherly, which she was, had left Hermione to her own devises long ago, simply telling her to walk around and talk with the children. Not knowing where to start, Hermione aimlessly walked down the halls, stopping to talk with a ten year old blond haired girl named Leika, whose arrogant attitude had Hermione excusing herself only minutes after the conversation had begun, and then to talk with a five year old boy named Haru who had a sweet but confused nature.   
  
For hours Hermione walked, playing with the children occasionally, before she finally saw a little boy crouched in the small vegetable garden that the orphanage owned. She quietly entered the garden and knelt down next to the boy.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?" The little boy looked at Hermione, and she gaped at his extraordinary eyes, forest green and amber.  
  
"My name is Dmitri, what's yours?" The little boy's voice was serious but tinged with slight curiosity.   
  
"I'm Hermione. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm checking on the carrots. They were sick before, and I wanted to make sure that they were strong again."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I ask them. They're getting better now, I helped them a little."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes." Dmitri looked at Hermione,  
  
"Would you like a rose?"  
  
"There aren't any roses here." Hermione smiled at the boy, not sure what he was going to do.  
  
"I can grow you one."  
  
"But there aren't any rose bushes, and it'll take months to grow one."  
  
"Wait." Dmitri frowned slightly and put his hand to the ground. As Hermione watched, little green sprouts shot from the ground and twined around the little boy's arm. Slowly the sprouts gained thickness and thorns, then little buds, and finally, beautiful roses appeared, a deep blood red color.   
  
After a few minutes, the flowers stopped growing and a single rose fell into Dmitri's hand, and he held it out to Hermione with the hand that wasn't trapped by the new rose bush.  
  
"Here. Would you like it?"  
  
Hermione stared at the boy and numbly held out her hand. When the rose landed in her palm, she jumped slightly, as though expecting it to be an illusion. A peaceful silence rose over the garden and Dmitri coaxed the rose bush to stand without his arm, and Hermione walked, still stunned. Suddenly, an almost angry voice shot through the air.  
  
"Dmitri Yasuo Kaminari! How many times have I told you not to grow flowers in the vegetable garden! Move them out of there!"  
  
Agatha stormed out of the house, a boom in her hand, which she had been sweeping the porch with.   
  
"You have an entire garden out in the forest! Use it! The carrots are fine! Move those roses!"  
  
  
  
And as Hermione watched, Dmitri sighed regretfully, as though he really thought that the roses belonged in the vegetable garden, and then the rose bush began to wrap around his body again, until even the roots were twinned around one of his legs. The small boy began to walk away, before turning back to Hermione.  
  
"Would you liked to see my garden?" His voice was shy, as though unsure that she would think he was silly for having a garden.   
  
"Of course, lead the way!" Hermione forced herself to sound cheerful, though she was really shell-shocked.   
  
Dmitri turned again and walked into the forest behind the orphanage and would have disappeared into the foliage if Hermione hadn't raced after him. After a few minutes, Hermione stepped into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.   
  
Exotic flowers were growing everywhere. Some were seemed tangled in beautiful knot, while others lined up nicely in rows and columns. She could see some common flowers, daisy's and sunflowers, growing intertwined with bleeding hearts, orchids and other less seen flowers. It was truly beautiful. In one corner stood a bench, deep cherry wood that seemed to have simply grown into the shape it was now.   
  
Hermione turned and just saw the rose bush slip into the ground and open it's petals, as though welcoming the soil and light that it now grew in. Dmitri sighed and looked around the garden, seeming to be soaking up the peaceful atmosphere of the garden like a flower does sunshine.   
  
Hesitant to break the church like quiet, Hermione waited a moment before speaking.  
  
"Dmitri, did you grow all this?"  
  
Dmitri jumped, not expecting the voice. It appeared that he had forgotten there was another person with him.  
  
"Hai!" His voice was proud.  
  
"Hi? What do you mean?" (a/n: Hermione doesn't speak Japanese, but Dmitri is bilingual)  
  
"Yes, I grew all the flowers."  
  
"They're beautiful."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
For a long time, they sat in the garden, neither said a word, just sat and enjoyed the plants. Finally, as the sky was darkening, Dmitri stood up.  
  
"We should go home now. Aunt Agatha has dinner ready."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Dinner is always when it's dark. It's almost dark."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Hermione stood up as well, then she turned to the boy.  
  
"Dmitri…how would you feel about coming to live with me?"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Well…forever. I would like to adopt you. Would you want me to be your new mommy?"  
  
"My kaa-san is dead."  
  
"I know, but she would want you to have a new kaa-san, so that you have a family."  
  
"Could I have a garden?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course."  
  
"You really want me?" His voice was so heart-breakingly innocent and afraid that Hermione could just feel love and protectiveness welling up inside her.  
  
"Yes, I really want you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: There ya go. New chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and my teachers have been giving loads of homework and I have a bunch of family stuff to do for Christmas, so my life has been really busy lately.   
  
I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter. I've never been to an orphanage, I've never met anyone who's been to one, so this is based off guesses and what I've read in other stories and books. I don't know what kind of emotions that brings or what kind of lifestyle people have, so if anything offends, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.   
  
I'm not so good at emotional scenes, like this one was meant to be, so the last bit came out kinda flat, but hopefully the next chapters should be better. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me.   
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to:   
  
someone out there, Ecavi, Charlie26, Kemenran  
  
Stuff- Yes, he will be going to Hogwarts. Kinda. Hermione will be taking care of him. And as for being the heir of Merlin, Fate, and Gryffindor, I haven't decided yet. It'll come in later. Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Review!  
  
athenakitty- Yup, Amaya and Kaemon were proud of their son. How Dmitri got to the orphanage will be explained later. He'll kinda go to Hogwarts. Yes, why he parents were killed will come in later. Review please!   
  
LostOne- He won't regain his memories. That would cause to many problems. Yes, he is Harry's reincarnation, that'll come in later in the story. He'll kinda go to Hogwarts, but that's a whole new bag of chips. There isn't really any resemblance between Harry and Dmitri, the body has no effect on the soul. That too will be explained later. Tell me what you think. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Child of Earth

Sweet Sakura Curls

Chapter 4

"_Dmitri...how would you feel about coming to live with me?"_

"_For how long?"_

"_Well...forever. I would like to adopt you. Would you want me to be your new mommy?"_

"_My kaa-san is dead."_

"_I know, but she would want you to have a new kaa-san, so that you have a family."_

"_Could I have a garden?"_

"_Oh, yes of course."_

"_You really want me?" His voice was so heart-breakingly innocent and afraid that Hermione could just feel love and protectiveness welling up inside her._

"_Yes, I really want you."_

"_Ok."_

**one week later **

Hermione walked up to her house with little Dmitri's hand clasped tightly in her own. The child's extraordinary eyes were wide with wonder at the sight of her house.

"Dmitri, this is your sisters' home. Are you ready to go inside?" She didn't want to rush the boy, who was grasping his little plants like his heart would break should they be dropped. She could tell he was very frightened.

"Hai." His voice was quiet and solemn.

"You're new sisters and their husbands are in there. You can meet them."

"Really?"

"Yes. They can't wait to meet you."

"Where is my garden?"

"It will be at Hogwarts, that is were we will live."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"That's the school I teach at."

"Oh. We can go inside now." He was shaking slightly, but seemed determined. Hermione noticed that one of the bush's he was holding had suddenly sprouted some nasty looking thorns. That explained the sudden bout of confidence.

Hermione knocked softly on the door, which was quickly flung open by a woman in her early twenties, followed by a woman who must have been her sister. Then came two men who looked exactly alike. And were colored blue. The color contrasted strangely with their red hair.

"Raven! Lily! What did you do to Fred and George?" Hermione asked, scolding them gently,

"I asked you to be presentable when we came home."

"But Mom it- Oh! There you are!" It seemed that the black-haired woman had noticed the little boy clinging to her mother's hand. She bent down and extended a hand to him.

"Hello, I'm Raven. I'm your sister. What's your name?"

"Dmitri." His voice came out soft and shy.  
  
"Really? Well now, that's a nice name. Are those flowers yours?"

"Hai. I grew them. Would you like one?" He sounded a bit less shy now that they were talking about his flowers. Before Raven had a chance to answer, the boy gently extended the arm which had the flowers curled around it. Hermione noticed that the thorns were mostly gone now. His other hand left Hermione's and reached into the thicket. When his hand returned to sight, it was holding a beautiful dusk colored flower.

Without a word, Dmitri handed it to his new sister and then found a soft white and gold one for his other sister. Both women were stunned by the beauty of the flowers, and accepted them with awe.

"They won't die." Dmitri's voice was still soft, but now had more confidence.

"As long as I am alive, they will be too."

He got strange looks all around for that statement, but he didn't notice as he turned his attention back to his Raven.

"They like you. Your plants are happy." He looked up at Lily, "They don't like you though. You don't grow flowers well."

Lily laughed at this statement, "Yes, that's very true. I seem to have a bit of a red-thumb."

Dmitri watched Lily carefully for a moment, then nodded and turned up to Hermione.

"Okaasan, my plants need water. Can I feed them?"

"Of course, let's go inside." Hermione paused a second, "There had better not be any pranking, understand?"

"Yes mom!"

"I mean it!"

The twins looked at each other carefully and then waved their hands slightly.

"There. Happy? No more pranks." The twins pouted slightly before grinning again.

As they walked inside the house, Dmitri looked around with wide eyes. The walls were all bright primary colors and the furniture big and fluffy. When the reached the living room, Dmitri saw the garden out in back. He quietly tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"Okaasan, can I see the garden?"

Hermione looked out the window at the garden.

"Yes, but don't go anywhere but the garden."

"Hai!"

Hermione watched as her son walked carefully outside and knelt down in the garden.

"What do you girls think?" Hermione turned to look at her daughters.

The girls exchanged long looks with each other.

"He seems very sweet, but so shy."

"I wonder what happened to his parents." Raven looked thoughtfully at the boy in her garden.

"I was told they were killed a year ago." Hermione's eyes were sad. She had finally decided to adopt another child because she desperately wanted another child, but was still too in love with Harry to even consider marrying another man. It was, in fact, because of Harry that she had decided to adopt. She wanted to be able to help a child that would have otherwise had a bad childhood. She had wanted to help a child like Harry.

"He seems to love plants." Lily observed musingly.

Hermione smiled proudly.

"Yes, he is so strong! He can control and grow plants magically!" Her eyes were glowing with maternal pride and love.

Fred and George were whispering together quietly and then crept outside without Hermione noticing them, so immersed was she in bragging to her daughters about her son. The men crouched on either side of Harry.

"Hello little brother." Fred spoke in a friendly voice.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"I'm Fred. This is George."

Dmitri nodded solemnly, he pointed to Fred,

"You are married to my sister Raven, and you," He pointed to George, "Are married to my sister Lily."

Fred and George looked at the child in shock.

"Hey that's right. How'd you know?"

"You feel the same, but not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone feels like something. My sister Raven feels kinda soft and hard and bright. You feel soft and ticklish and bright. Kinda."

Fred and George exchanged confused looks and decided it was best to just agree.

"So kiddo, you want to play a small prank on your ma?"

"What?" Dmitri looked up at George, confused.

"A prank, you know, like a joke."

"Will my Kaa-san like it?"

"Oh...she'll yell a lot, but she'll really be enjoying it."

"Are you sure?"

The twins frantically nodded their heads.

"Ok...what should I do?"

The twins bent down and whispered in his ear, and the little boy laughed delightedly.

"Ready kid?"

"Hai!" He smiled up at his new brothers happily.

The three of them crept into the house quietly, with Dmitri frequently stifling his giggles with his tiny hand.

"Do you remember what to do?"

"Hai!"

Dmitri separated from the twins and ran up to his new mama. Carefully, he dropped a small amount of a potion into her cup.

"Did you like the garden Dmitri?"

"Hai! My sister Lily grows the garden!"

Lily looked down at him in surprise,

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I told you already, the plants like you." He spoke in the aggrieved tone of a child how had already explained something to a simple adult.

"Oh of course. How silly of me for forgetting." She smiled down at her new little brother, but then had to jerk her head up at the sound of a loud pop. Sitting where her mother used to be, was a small owl that was flashing in neon colors. At the sound of the pop, Fred and George entered the room

"Great job, little man! You did it!" Fred bent down and hoisted Dmitri into the air, tossing his several feet above his head before setting him down again. A few seconds later, Hermione returned to her normal state.

"Fred and George Weasly! How dare you! After you promised no more pranks!"

"We didn't do it! Dmitri did!" they chimed in prefect unison.

"Did not! It was their fault Kaa-san!" Dmitri's eyes twinkled in delight.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh Huh!"

"Nuh- Oof!" At this point, Raven and Lily had had enough of the bickering and Lily leapt of the back of her husband.

"Oh fine. Me and Fred and Demi did it. Are you made mommy?"

"Oh honestly George. Do you really need to teach my son bad habits already?"

"You know you enjoyed it. Besides, how will the kid have any fun without knowing how to prank?"

"He will have fun doing other things!"

"You know you won't win this argument."

Hermione huffed irritably,

"I don't want my son turning into a troublemaker. Pranks are good in there place, but not at school, and not on his mother!"

"Woah! Simmer down Hermione! Alright, we will teach him the finer art of Prank Etiquette."

Dmitri, who had been watching the proceedings carefully, turned his mom's robe.

"Kaa-san, you didn't like it?" His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Hermione took one look at him, and hurriedly knelt next to him.

"Sweetie, I did, but there are some rules about pranking. One is that you can't prank your mother without permission. Your brothers forgot that rule. It's not your fault, and besides, I did enjoy it."

Dmitri sniffled and then smiled,

"Ok, Kaa-san." He threw his arms around his new mother in slight apology and then sat on the floor with a thump.

Raven leaned toward Dmitri and smiled at him, "Are you hungry, Demi?"

"Hai!" The little boy nodded his head seriously and his stomach rumbled.

"Well the come on. We have dinner all ready for you."

The family sat down to dinner, which was loud and filled with laughter and warmth. When dinner was done, it was time to take Dmitri to Hogwarts, home.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay in getting the chapter up! I'm having almost constant writer's block with this story! Please please please give me ideas if you have them! I have one small idea for next chapter, which I'll include, but after that I have no idea!

I want to thank everybody who reviewed, but I want to get the chapter up even more, so I'm only going to answer reviews with specific questions from now on! Thanks and please review, reviews are this stories life-blood!

Mistress Bookworm: You mentioned that it would be weird to have your best friend adopt you in a different body. I assume you mean Hermione adopting Harry, however, they were married in Harry's past life. This story is a sequel to Lord of Fate. It is necessary to read that story before this one. I hope you will continue to read the story and tell me what you think of it.

Drizzt of the 203-SAW: You mentioned that I was misusing some of the Japanese words. I am lifting the terms directly from my Japanese dictionary, where Okaa-san is listed for mother. In addition to that, I asked a Japanese exchange student at my school the word she uses for her mother, and she said Okaa-san. If you could tell me where you are getting your info on the language (ie: Are you Japanese? Do you take Japanese classes? Are you a major in Japanese? Using a dictionary like me?) I would be happy to compare notes. I did attempt to e-mail you, but the e-mail wouldn't go through. I'm glad you are liking my story. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please excuse my poor use of Japanese! I'm trying

Ecavi: Well, Raven and Lily have entered now. It's not coincidence that Hermione was at the orphanage. The reason she was there is somewhat explained in the previous chapters, but will be expanded on next chapter. Thanks for reading!

AthenaKitty: Glad you're liking the story! Yes, Harry is at an orphanage for magical children. Yes, Harry was adopted by Hermione. You'll have to wait and see about Harry have past life flashes, and as to a wand? I think you'll be surprised! Please keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
